Rare unit
rare unit is special type of troops that has many ability, they can be bought at shop. or using rare ticket at units roulette. Rare Unit normal type normal rare units are cheap and simple and cost less jewel. *roundy springman *wheelie *mediheli *roundy bone soldier *roundy guard soldier *cannonbot *roundy ninja *roundy priest *roundy clown *roundy shaman *roundy witch *roundy hunter *roundy pirate soldier *roundy cowboy *totem pole *toy bot *roundy rocker *caterpillar *roundy psycho soldier *roundy magic girl *slugroid *lift dozer *roundy hazmat soldier cyclone award these units obtained from cyclone world. *roundy space ranger *bronze pawn *fishy *squidy *crabby *flying core month award these units obtained from month event via clearing all stage. *slug *artillery *scorcher *roundy sky knight *morning-star knight *battle goliath *roundy career woman *hot air balloon *support carrier *roundy miner *roundy salaryman *roundy lighting mage *cylinder bot *shell crab *jack in the box Super Rare Unit normal unit super rare units are more expensive than rare one, they're quiet strong. *roundy hip hop dancer *roundy droid *moniteroid *snail *pac-man jr *submarine *battle ship *roundy fighter *roundy bodhisattva soldier *UFO *roundy mace soldier *roundy skater *rocket tank *spider walker *metal crow *fork lift *wall cannon *augensterm boss stage award these unit only award by clearing boss stage. *toronko *tornaroid event exclusive these units only bought in event. *singer *gold swordman *brain jar *metal swordman *roundy barbarian *roundy goblin *roundy all-star *idol witch infected roundy these units is earned by clearing dark roundy boss stage. *infected swordman *infected axeman *infected gunner *infected spearman *infected heavy *infected zooka *infected fire mage *infected flamer *infected tank Ultra Super Rare Unit ultra super rare units are strongest troops in game, but they're very expensive. one set appear in 4 days in ticket event. titanic beast normal form is useless, but evolve form has powerful ability, and they're tanker units *luga *sea-cutter *hammer head *beetle *spore *spiny dynamite army these are not very powerful among other ultra super rare, but they have fast recharge. *battlecrusier *laser shuttle *drill cart *samurai *titan *nurse war-guardian these are useful when you fight against black type. *phoenix *tiger *legion *minotaur *cyclops *succubus galaxy gals most of them are anti-air, they also deploy as captain. *windy *thundia *kuu *kai *coppermine *kalisa dragon emperors most of them has knocking and slowing effect, but they cost a lot of food. *thunder dragon *dragon turtle *wyvern *leviathan *big core dragon *skel-dragon red busters these are useful when you fight against red type. *battlecrusier *laser shuttle *minotaur *thundia *kuu *leviathan *big core dragon *peach boy *nova terra ultra souls these are useful when you fight against vaccine army. *urashima taro *crane arch *peach boy *budda guy *kaguya *iron nokada dark heros these are useful when you fight against future army. *cosmo *destroyer *sanatos *nova terra *heaven's gates *terminator roundy superweapon each of them has their own ability. *death sun *mecha gigant *carrier *battle arbiter *hozmi *R-magnum specialist gals these units only bought in event. *candy windy *thundia reaper *santa kuu *elf kai *elsa coppermine *cupid kalisa other *cybertrooper *roundy hero Category:Roundys